finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Adriano D Adamo/Walkthrough:Dissidia 012/Chapter 1 - Beyond Doubt
Das hier ist das erste richtige Kapitel des 13. Zyklus. Hier spielt man einen dauer depresiven Cloud. Er wird von Tidus, Cecil und Firion begleitet. Also, dann fangen wir mal an. Ein Grund zu kämpfen Zu erst sind alle vier in der Welt der Dunkelheit. Sie reden über ihre Kristalle. Und auch über die Manikins. Während Tidus und Firion es nichts ausmacht zu kämpfen, meint Cloud, dass sie nicht alle schaffen. Hat vor zwei Kapiteln ja auch nicht funktioniert. Cloud und die anderen befinden sich nah am Sanctuary. Die Reise beginnt im "North Sanctuary Gateway". Hier sind vier Manikins, drei Schätze, zwei Menschen, und einer der sie fertig macht. Passt doch. Oben links ist eine Lightning-Manikin auf Lv. 8. Rechts eine Lv. 8 Zidane-Manikin. In der Mitte eine Lv. 5 Zidane-Manikin. Und oben eine Lv. 5 Krieger des Lichts-Manikin. Es gibt drei Schätze. Und zwar: 500 Gil, ein Buster Schwert und ein Arcane Incense. Geht dann raus. Mehr kann man ja nicht machen. Nachdem man die Stigma berührt hat ist unsere Party in Kefkas Turm. Tidus frägt die anderen was diese Kristalle überhaupt bringen. Cecil sagt ihm, dass sie damit Chaos besiegen können. Doch dann fragt Cloud etwas was die anderen nicht beantworten können. Und zwar: Wo kommen die Babys her? Nur spaß. Er frägt sie warum sie überhaupt kämpfen. Tidus´ Grund ist, dass Chaos noch Spielschulden bei ihn hat. War nur Spaß. Sein echter Grund ist dass er seinen Vater fertig machen will. Cecil weiß keinen. Und Firion meint, dass er noch Zeit braucht um das zu beantworten. Wieder Drausen ist ein Schatz etwas weiter hinter euch. Ein Rosenstein. Außerdem sind da vier Lichter und das rote "Gateway of Good and Evil". Firion meint, dass die Manikins Gesichter haben die er nicht kennt. Cloud mein das gleiche. Ihr herlosen Ba******. Dthumb|300px|Firion zeigt Cloud seine Rose(tte)a hier ein Boss ist nehmen wir den kurzen weg. Da muss man nur eine Lv. 5 Sephiroth-Manikin besiegen. Firion meint er habe einen Grund gefunden warum er kämpft. Und zwar wegen der Wildrosen. Er träumt von einer Welt voll von denen. Ich weiß was ihr denkt. Aber manche Leute finden es anstößig wenn man sowas laut ruft. Daraufhin meinet Cloud er soll gegen ihn kämpfen um seinen Traum zu beweisen. Und los gehts. Nach dem Sieg wirft er ein Messer nach euch. Und dann fliegen auch noch seine anderen Waffen auf euch zu. Doch er hält sie auf und sie fliegen zu Boden. Danach hilft Cloud ihn auf. Firion sagt, dass er seinen Traum nicht aufgibt. Kurz darauf verlässt Clod die Anderen und läuft alleine weiter. Nur zur Info. Ab hier sind die Kapitel so eingeteilt, dass man nurnoch zwei Bosse besiegen muss. Hat jemand einen einen Grund für mich? Zuerst sieht man eine Sprechszene (eine Szene wo man nur die Map und die Sprechblasen sieht, aber nicht die thumb|302px|Immer muss er alles in Frage stellenCharakter). Sephiroth frägt Garland ob er sich an etwas erinnern kann. Aber er erinnert sich auch an nichts. Es fügt noch hinzu, dass er als er erwacht ist einen Drachen gesehen hat. Das war Shinryu. An der Oberwelt sind vier Lichter. Hier ist das "Beyond the Continent" Gateway. Hier sind folgende Manikins: Rechts Lv. 15 Sephirot. Oben Cecil Lv. 9. Unten Lv. 9 Tidus. Unten links Lv 9 Cecil. Und unten rechts Cloud Lv. 15. Danach geht raus. Nachdem man die Stigma berührt hat frägt Cecil ob Firion ihn eine Antwort gegeben hat. Ihr wisst schon? Diese Wildrosen-Dinger. Cloud meint er hat noch keinen Grund zu kämpfen. Er hat dazwischen gesprochen oder so. Cecil sagt er solle jemanden suchen der die Antwort weiss. Darufhin meinen die anderen er kann ruhig gehen. Von da an ist man alleine unterwegs. Dieses Mal wirklich. An der Oberwelt sind vier Lichter, ein Mogle-Shop, ein weißes und ein rotes Gateway. Das weiße Gateway ist das "Pravoka Gateway". Ist ein ein echt blöder Name. Aber das Gateway hat es in sich. Hier sind nur goldene Manikins. Trainiert hier öfter. Im Mogle-Shop sind folgende Esper: Shiva, Chocobo und meine lieblings Esper Alexander. Nimmt Alexander. Er ist am besten/coolesten. Weiter vorne ist das rote "Dried River Gateway". Hier sind folgende Manikins: Lv. 14 Cloud. Lv. 14 Bartz. Lv. 19 Kefka. Und einen großen. Lv. 20 Golbez. Nachdem man die Stigma berührt ist man in der Map das Ende des Traumes. Und vor uns steht Sephirot. Keine Sorge. Es ist nur eine Videoszene, kein Kampf. Sephiroth will Cloud angreiffen, doch wenigstens hat Sephiroth so viel Anstand, dass er wartet bis Cloud sein Schwert nimmt. Doch er will nicht kämpfen und bleibt ganz ruhig. Cloud meint er will einen Grund haben warum er kämpfen soll. Und Sephiroth gibt ihn einen. Er hohlt die Wildrose von Firion heraus. Ihr wisst was das bedeuted. Er sagt nur, dass er ihn jetzt einen Grund gegeben hat und er solle nachkommen. Wieder an der Oberwelt geht ihr links. Da ist ein Schatz mit 1000 Gil. Juhu. Wir sind immer noch nicht reich. Liegt bestimmt daran, dass es hier drei verschiedene Währungen gibt. Und weiter. Hier sind eine Jekkt-Manikin Lv. 9 und vier Lichter. Weiter vorne ist das " Glug Gateway". Ich weiss, ist auch ein blöder Name. Hier ist ein Boss, also nehmen wir den kurzen Weg. Geht bis zur Lv. 19 Wolke der Dunkelheit-Manikin. Wenn ihr die Kuja-Manikin auf Lv. 25 besiegt kriegt ihr ein Elexier. Versucht es. Die HP und die EX-Leiste werden dadurch aufgefüllt. Geht dann zur Stigma. Wir finden Sephiroth im Planetenkern. Er meint, dass er wusste dass er kommen würde. Und dass jede Entscheidung die er fällt nicht von ihm sondern von ihm. Falls ihr verwirrt seid, der zweite ist Sephiroth. Sephiroth meint er kann ihn einen Grund geben. Dann sagt Cloud einfach nur halt die Klappe. Ich hätte ihn lieber zwischen die Beine getretten, oder wenigstens HALT STOPP gerufen (ihr wisst was ich meine), und ihr? Bevor der Kampf beginnt (und das ist jetzt bei jedem so) sieht man sie kämpfen. Cloud bringt ihn von ganz oben zu Boden. Er will Braver einsetzen. Doch kurz vor dem Aufprall steht Sepiroth wieder und kontert seinen Angriff. Als Cloud wieder aufsteht sagt er, er will nur sich selbst finden. Und so beginnt der Kampf. Nachdem man gewonnen hat erscheint sein Kristall. Er hat die Form einer Materia. Als er ihn nehmen will sagt Sephiroth, dass es nicht das ist was er will, sondern das ist was er am meisten verachtet. Er sagt auch noch wenn er ihn nimmt, dass er für immer in diesem Krieg sein wird. Doch Cloud scheißt drauf und nimmt den Kristall. Er sagt, dass es sein eigenes Schicksal ist, und nicht seins. Sephiroth meint nur, dass es seine Entscheidung ist und verschwindet. Navigation Zurückblättern I Inhaltsverzeichnis I Vorblättern